


Can We Keep 'Em?

by remuszaneredvines



Series: Futurama Kidfic AU [1]
Category: Futurama
Genre: AU where Bender and Fry are never arrested and they keep the kids, Established Relationship, F/M, Kidfic, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8937277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remuszaneredvines/pseuds/remuszaneredvines
Summary: "Okay, kids, it's 9:00. You know what that means - Daddy's sick of looking at you, so go to bed. The grown-ups have to talk. Come on, Ma." - Bender, "The Cyber House Rules"
AU: Bender, Fry, and Leela manage to keep the Orphanarium kids without getting arrested.
This is the first in a series.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, this is inspired by Missy's work "Mother's (and Father x 2) Day", which can be found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6525538

Twelve kids was a lot of kids. So many kids. But for whatever reason, Bender didn't feel the need to object as Fry and Leela tried to convince him to keep them around, rather than giving them back to the Orphanarium.

“Come on, Bender! I’ve already started teaching Tommy and Albert how to play blernsball!”

“Fry, you don’t even know how to play blernsball,” Bender pointed out.

“It’s a learning process for all of us!” Fry answered defensively.

“Bender, we have to!” Leela insisted. “Living at the Orphanarium for my entire childhood was bad enough, I can’t imagine getting a taste of normal life - or, well, life outside the Orphanarium, at least - and then having to go back!” 

The kid currently crawling up Bender’s back let go of his neck and plopped to the ground, then crawled through the robot's legs to look up at the three adults. “Go back? To the orph...to the orphan...to the Ornapharium? I don’t wanna go!” She said tearfully.

“Relax, kid, I didn’t say you were going anywhere. Daddy just mentioned that there were a lot of you little nose-pickers running around, and then Aunty Leela and Uncle Fry jumped down my throat. Of course you’re staying here,” he said, not making eye contact with Fry or Leela. Bender knew his tough-manbot facade was dropping like his firewall after the free trial ran out. But funny enough, he realized he didn’t really care. 

“I’m not a nose-picker!” the kid protested, pinky finger two knuckles deep in her left ear. 

Bender sighed. “Yeah, yeah. Go play now.” She ran off, probably finding another kid to swap earwax with, or whatever the hell they did.

He looked up to find matching sappy smiles on Leela and Fry’s faces. His optics narrowed suspiciously. “What?”

“Awww!” Fry grinned.

“That was so sweet, Bender!” Leela exclaimed.

“Yeah, whatever. I’m the least sweet robot I’ve ever met,” Bender replied. “Now come on and help me make some lunch for these little jerks. I found these things at the store yesterday that’ll cut their sandwiches into dinosaur shapes…”


End file.
